Motivation
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Summary: You've heard the song by Kelly Rowland, right…...


**Motivation**

Summary: You've heard the song by Kelly Rowland, right…..

Dedicated to: MmmSuite! Love ya girl! Here's what I promised you.

Rating: Absolutely M-There is no plot, whatsoever, so please don't try to find any!

##

"You're not tired are you?" Letty taunted, as Dom rested his head on her shoulder. He was standing in the middle of their bedroom floor, his pants around his ankles and her pants somewhere on the floor. Her legs were on either side of his burning biceps, her arms around his neck for balance. He was pistoning in and out of her with brutal depth, her head tossed back in wild abandoned until he'd stopped suddenly, seemingly in exhaustion.

_Dom loved a challenge and that was exactly what had caused this bedroom game this evening. She'd been particularly playful this evening. The races were as packed as ever, and he was the center of attention, but his eyes had watched her all night. He was past his brink of horniness and the reason being her monthly friend which he knew had ended yesterday. Typically, she'd satisfy him with hand jobs and blow jobs during the time, but she refused this month, stating she wanted to push him to his limits._

_He's scoffed at her, reaching for her instantly and when he'd unbuckled his pants and waited for her to reach into his boxers, she kissed him on the cheek and goaded him into doing it himself. It had been the first time he'd ever masturbated in front of anyone and she'd talked dirty to him, in English and Spanish the whole time, kissing him and licking his neck. While it was hot and the outcome had been that he'd come, he was worser off than he'd been before it'd happened._

_This morning, when he reached for her, she allowed him to go down on her, an act which he thought would put her in the mood, but she continued to hold out on him until she said otherwise._

_He had been tense for days, edgier than usual and when he'd gotten home from the garage, he'd found her in their bedroom, sitting in a wife beater and her underwear._

"_Letty. If you're not going to let me have you, put some fucking clothes on." He growled stalking into the bathroom and turned the shower on cold, as she smirked without looking up and acknowledging him._

_When he returned, she was dressed in a pair of skin tight leather pants, the complete opposite of the ones she wore to the garage._

_He eyed her suspiciously, his eyes cutting into her._

"_What are you playing at? Did I do something to you that I don't know about?" He asked, sighing as he rubbed a hand over the back of his head._

"_What do you mean?" she toyed, looking up at him with innocent eyes._

"_You know what I mean. You won't let me touch you, and you won't touch me." He groaned, looking at her as she stood in front of him, and laid her hands on the wall of his chest._

"_Here, I'm touching you." She smiled._

"_Don't be a smart ass. You know what I mean."_

"_I do. And I want to reward you for your patience. But not until tonight, after the races." She promised, squealing as he lifted her and tossed her back on the bed._

"_Fuck the races. I want my reward now!" He gruffed, before kissing her soundly, his hand immediately going to her breast._

_After a few moments, she broke the kiss and pushed him up, laughing at the rawness in his touch._

"_My poor baby. I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise."_

"_I can't wait until after the races, Letty."_

"_Don't worry. Let me be your motivation." She smiled seductively, reaching on her tip toes to kiss his lips._

_When they'd gotten to the races, Dom was very terse with Hector and Edwin, but eager to let the chasers hang all over him. It was the only female attention he'd gotten in over a week. As he set back against his car, his eyes found Letty's in the crowd. She was watching him, lustfully, an eye arched at the obvious attention he was allowing some skank. _

_She walked towards him, their eyes never breaking. When she was in front of him, she brushed the women off of him, fixing herself to him and stopping her mouth right below his ear._

"_Behave yourself, or this won' end well, for you." She murmered, allowing his hands to massage and caress her back. "I'm so wet for you, already. Don't fuck it up, Dominic."_

_Before she could pull away, Dom pulled her even closer._

"_I'm going to wear you out tonight." He promised smacking her butt as he stepped away from him._

Now that they were home, he was fighting muscle fatigue from their current position.

"Come on baby, don't slow down. You can last more rounds." She goaded, bringing her mouth to his neck and ear, alternating between kissing and licking him.

Thankful for the noise of the party downstairs, Dom walked her to their bedroom door to brace her against it, relieving the pressure burning through his arms.

He looked her in the eyes, and began thrusting into her again, his name shouting from her mouth as he brought his hand up to cover it. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"It makes me harder when you do that, Letty. You're so fucking wet already." He growled, as he felt her orgasm rip through her, her yell swallowed in the hollow of his hand. He joined her, his legs going weak, as he leaned against her and the door to keep them both upright. Once the shaking in his body ceased, he scoped her up and walked her to the bed, still impossibly hard inside of her.

As he began stroking into her again, he groaned into her, stilling at the sensation of her walls rippling around him.

"Push harder." She begged, arching underneath him as he dipped his head down to kiss her breast.

He increased his pace as she encouraged him, moaning her name as his leg twitched.

"You're almost there, Dom. I'm so fuckin close." She pled, her head thrashing back and forth underneath him, "Keep going. Go!"

At her words his body went into autopilot. The sweat dripping off him was forgotten as his only goal was her orgasm.

"You can do it," she whined, "I believe in you, baby."

Her hands were kneading into the flesh of his hips as she allowed him to consume her body.

"Wear me out Dom. Isn't that what you promised? I don't want to feel my legs when you're done." She taunted and just like that, the entire game changed.

He flipped her onto her stomach so fast she couldn't stop her face from slapping into the sheets. She had no control as he grabbed both of her thighs, parting them expertly and entering her from behind.

She howled in pleasure at the new position, her hands fisting in the sheets as he rammed into her so viciously, she knew she'd bruise.

She had no control as her orgasm tore through her, the air rushing from her lungs as her feet tingled before her whole lower half erupted into fire.

As she tried to come down, Dom's movements hadn't slowed or stopped and he was keeping her overly sensitive body at its peak.

She tried desperately to crawl away, to relieve the pressure he was building, but he simply pulled her back to him, and held her tighter.

"Dom! Stop! Too much!" she begged, but he kept going.

She felt the tears run down her cheeks as her body betrayed her, and another orgasm ripped through her, her throat so horse it came out silently.

"You ain't talkin all that shit now, are you?" he mocked, taking in the way her body had began to convulse around him. Letty was too wrapped on the brink of pleasure and pain to comment as her eyes began swimming and her nether reasons began to throb.

"Dom, please. I can't do it." She sobbed in pleasure/pain, as he drapped his body over her back, pressing her into the sheets.

"You can do it, I believe in you, baby." He teased back, earning a whimper from her.

"You're gonna give me one more, and this one's gonna be a good one." He promised, and she tried to brace herself for it, but her body was too overly exerted.

"Por favor! No quiero mas, papi. Por favor!" she began chanting in Spanish, and the words, did the trick. He roared, slamming into her one last time, as she careened over the edge, her eyes shooting open in sheer pain/pleasure. She shook so hard, Dom couldn't hold her, he simply rolled off of her, allowing her to curl into herself and convulse until her body finally gave out due to pure exhaustion. When he looked back at her, she was asleep, her body completely spent from the activities.

He smirked to himself, smugly, smacking her naked ass, making her snuggle down deeper into the mattress.

He groaned to himself. He knew he'd be sore as hell tomorrow, however, Letty would be good as new by the time she woke up.

He reached over, moving her hair out of her face and admired how perfect she was.

It still amazed him that he had been lucky enough to snag her.

He pulled himself up and went into the bathroom, cleaning himself up, and grabbing two wash cloths. He put them both in warm water and went back into the room. She was still asleep, so he parted her legs gently; noticing bruising shaped like his fingers on her hips and smiled in triumph.

He took the first cloth and cleaned her up, before taking the second one and laying it on her nether regions to sooth the burn.

She would appreciate him for this when she woke up.

She hissed lightly when the cloth touched her, and then settled back down into slumber.

'Motivation his ass!' he scoffed.

Look at who was laid out.

It certainly wasn't him.

As he grabbed both cloths and tossed them in the dirty hamper, he crawled back into bed, grabbing her to snuggle into.

He jostled her out of her sleep, and she threw her leg over his body, opening herself to him.

"Okay, baby. One more time, but go slow, okay." She yawned, half awake. He didn't protest as his lower half responded immediately, jutting forward as though seeking her out. She reached between them and grabbed him, guiding him into her center.

He sank into her so slowly that he groaned, holding her hips to move her slowly back and forth over him.

She moaned on his chest, her hair swept to one side as her swollen, sensitive depths took him in. She felt so silky and plump, he thought he'd lose his mind. They lay there, lazily making love, moaning into each other at the delicate movements. After about half an hour of the tender touches, they were both heightened beyond reproach. Letty felt her walls begin to shutter and buried her head in Dom's neck as she came.

"Come for me papa." She cooed, biting gently into his chest, as she calmed.

He came softly after they gyrated into each other, holding her still as he emptied himself into her.

He tossed the covers over their bodies as he held onto her in slumber. He was sure that they'd makeit out ofbed really late for work tomorrow.

"I love you, Dom." She sighed, falling back asleep.

"I love you too, baby. Forever." He replied, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
